Final Destination: Young Targets
by annarborjack
Summary: Sam is a 12 year old boy with 3 other 12 year old friends who are all boys. When Sam has a premonition of the restaurant him and his friends are at catches fire killing all 4 of them, they escape. Death is not happy and begins hunting the four of them.


Final Destination: Young Targets

Chapter 1

Sam and his 3 freinds, David, Bernard,and Daniel walked into the pizza restuant and sat down. "We should do this every Friday." David said. Daniel was a 12 year old boy with short brown hair and blue eyes who always wears a black jacket and blue jeans. "Your right, we should." Bernad said. Bernad was a 12 year old boy with long blonde hair wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. "You think so?" Sam asked. Sam was again a 12 year old boy with short brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt with Mario on it and grey pants. "Defintly." Daniel said. Daniel was, again, a 12 year old boy with short brown hair and glasses wearing a Metallica shirt and black pants. A waitress came up and said "Hello boys, were is your mother?" she asked. "She's at a bulding close by." Sam said. "Okay. What do you boys want to drink?" the waitress asked. Sam, Bernard, and Daniel said Coke, and David said Root Beer. She then left to get the drinks. "So you gonna be in the talent show Daniel?" Bernard asked. "Yeah, I'm going to play Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash with my guitar." Daniel replied. David, looking at the TV, then shouted "Oh my god!" They all looked at the TV and there was news story of an aparment bulding bursting into flames, killing 180 pepole. "Thats terrible!" David said. "Yeah, it is." Bernard said. "Yeah I heared it was a drunk guy with who put alochol near gasoline. Nice job idiot, you killed 180 pepole, including yourself." Daniel said. "Yeah your right about that." Sam said. "Speaking of fire, I'm having a bonfire tonight, you guys wanna come?" Bernard asked. "Yeah that will be fun." David said. The boys got there drinks and pizza and ate. The pizza resturant was new, and Sam noticied that it was the 180th order. "I might fly a plane to LA this summer." David said. "No way man, every since I that Flight 180 plane crash, I am SO not going on a plane." Bernard said. "Yeah, and how the guy knew it was going to happen and him and his freinds got off then they died?" Bernard said. "Oh yeah, that was some spooky shit." Sam said. "So I'm going to drive to Florida this summer too." Bernard said. "No, remember what happned back in 2003, the exact same thing with that Flight 180 crash! Someone predictied it, got off, then died!" David said. "And with a rollercoaster, and a Nascar race." Sam said. "You don't think that would ever happen to one of us, do you?" David asked. "Nah." Sam said. Then, they heared a scream, a man on fire was running through the restuant. "Holy crap!" Bernad screamed. "Lets get out of here!" Sam shouted. Then the man on fire fell, sending the entire resturant, into flames, making everones feet on fire. "Shit!" Sam screamed. Then beagan to run to the exit. "Its locked!" David screamed. "Shit! Oh shit, man!" David shouted. "No! I dont wanna die!" Bernad shouted. Then a knife fell off a table and stabbed him, the entire knife went through Bernard. All three of the boys screamed. Sam and David began looking for another way out. Then, Daniel began to follow, but then a table fell on him crushing him and Daniel burned alive. Sam and David, the last ones alive, ran into the kitchen where it wasn't on fire. They got the fire on there feet out. Sam began crying, and David, in shock, sat near a shelf of pans and cooking tools, 2 secondes later, it fell on him. Sam screamed and looked at David's body. Then, a pan from another shelf fell on his head killing him instantly. Then, Sam was back before when they were talking about The 180 Curse. Sam then ran out of the resturant. "What the?" Daniel said. "Where is he going?" Bernard asked David. David then got up and walked out to the exit. Bernard and Daniel followed. "What are you doing, man?" Daniel asked. "Look, I saw a preminiton of the resturant catching on fire!" Sam shouted. "Is he serious?" Daniel said. "Yeah, that's not funny Sam." Bernard said. "Guys, leave him alone." David said. Then, the resturant burst into flames.


End file.
